


House for Homeless Children

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone wants spend a silent day, someone has to interrupt it. This happened to Yuuto, because Shun suddenly disappeared from his house, not telling a word where he’s heading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House for Homeless Children

“Hey Yuuto” Ruri’s voice broke up the silence around Yuuto. He thought this afternoon will be quiet. No more hyper Yuugo around, no more motorcycles, no more people who wants to duel him… Just him, warm weather and the silent spot which he found a few days after Heartland was rebuild again. But now, seeing the purple haired female in front of him, he thought it was impossible. He sat up, leaving the comfortable position he was lying in with a frown on his face.

“What is it now Ruri?” he asked, stretching up a little.

“Don’t you think that Shun is acting… well… A little bit out of his character?” Ruri started the conversation, sitting next to Yuuto. As much as Yuuto didn’t want to talk about Shun now, it was true. After everything settled up, Shun started acting very strangely. Everyone knew that he wanted to help with rebuilding Heartland. Everyone were helping, even Sawatari who was whining about a lot of work and not enough things to eat during short breaks. But Shun was the most active person. He was helping with almost everything. From helping homeless people to find their way to new build houses to thinking of new recreation places in Heartland.

“He wanted to help everyone. But now, when I last saw him, he was sitting at his house just like always.” Yuuto said and taking that this conversation was finished, he lied in the shadow of a tree again, closing his eyes. Ruri crossed her arms and pouted, seeing Yuuto’s behavior. That conversation wasn’t finished yet.

“Yes, he was, but only for a few minutes, before he walked outside and came back on the next day!” Ruri shouted hoping this will bring Yuuto’s attention. And it did. With a speed of light, Yuuto sat up again.

“Are you sure?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. It wasn’t Shun’s normal behavior. Ruri rolled her eyes.

“Am I looking like someone who is joking right now?” she asked. “If you don’t believe me, then let’s go.” with that said, Ruri stood up, grabbed Yuuto’s hand and not waiting for him to stand up, she pulled him after her.

***

A closed and silent house was standing in front of Yuuto and Ruri without any signs of a person inside. When Ruri let go of Yuuto’s hand, he walked up to the windows and looked inside. Everything was silent and it seemed that it was in this state for two days.

“Weird…” Yuuto mumbled, turning to Ruri. “Did you talk with him about it?”

“Of course.” Ruri answered. “But he didn’t want to tell me what he’s doing. And when I tried spy on him, he was suddenly disappearing from my sight. Just like he would…”

“Travel to the other dimension.” Yuuto continued, walking to Ruri. “Contact with Rin, Serena and Yuzu. I will contact with Yuya, Yuugo and Yuuri. Maybe they will know something about it.” Ruri nodded her head and the two of them headed to their houses. As much as Yuuto didn’t want to contact with Yuugo, he decided to call to him after he will be done with these two.

The first person Yuuto called to was Yuuri. Just like he expected, Yuuri wasn’t very nice. Yuuto was sure that Yuuri will end the call after a few seconds of their conversation, but when Yuuto mentioned Shun’s strange behavior, Yuuri probably thought it will be a good reason to laugh at Shun. So the one who end the call was Yuuto before he said something about dueling Yuuri right now.

Yuya was the next one. To Yuuto’s surprise, no one answered the call. Yuuto tried to call Yuya a few times in a row, thinking it was something with the connection, but that seemed to not be the problem.

And the last one was Yuugo. Yuuto promised himself that he will call to Yuugo, but he just couldn’t force himself to do it. Instead of calling to this energetic duelist, Yuuto plopped down on the couch and looked at his phone, fighting the urge to just throw it away and not even bother to call to Yuugo. But as he wanted to place the phone next to him on the couch, it started ringing. It was Yuugo.

“Yes?” Yuuto answered, not wanting to talk with Yuugo for too long.

“Yeah, hallo. Just wanted to tell you that Kurosaki is in Synchro dimension.” after these words, Yuuto heard Yuugo’s whining. Something about “ _Rin don’t hit me, pls! I’m trying to be nice!_ ”, but it wasn’t important for Yuuto. He ended the call without a word and headed immediately to Ruri. Accidentally, they met before Yuuto’s house.

“I know where Shun is!” both of them said at the same time. Ruri chuckled at that, and grabbing Yuuto’s hand, again, they teleported to Synchro dimension, using cards which Reiji Akaba’s corporation was producing right now. They had to travel through dimensions somehow before someone will think about an easier way.

***

“Rin I don’t know if it was a good idea…” Yuugo mumbled, walking behind Rin, who was heading to the _“House for homeless children”_. Crow was the one who thought about that. Since the city in Synchro dimension wasn’t divided to the tops and commons anymore, a lot of homeless kids appeared. Only some people wanted to adopt them and a huge group would stay homeless. So, Crow thought about making a special house for homeless kids.

“It was, it was! Besides, maybe you two will finally talk to each other normally.” Rin stated, as the two of them stopped before the house. It was a huge and colorful place with people who loved kids. Ruri knew where this place was. After a few minutes of waiting, Ruri appeared before it as well, pulling Yuuto after her.

“You’re too fast.” Yuuto said, but when he noticed Yuugo, both of them glared at each other and without a word, they crossed their arms, not bothering to even say hi. Ruri and Rin sighed in disapproval.

“Should we come in Ruri?” Rin asked. Ruri nodded her head, ignoring the boys behind her. Yuugo and Yuuto walked behind Rin and Ruri, but they were still ignoring each other presence. It changed when they were welcomed by a bunch of smiling kids. Yuugo started smiling and laughing nervously when the kids started asking him about his part in the dimensional war. Yuuto was in the same situation.

“Mr. Kurosaki told us a lot about you two. Please, tell us your stories!” the kids were shouting excitedly. Yuuto widened his eyes when he heard _“Mr. Kurosaki”_ but as he thought about it, it was in Shun’s character that he wanted to help kids.

“He stayed here from yesterday, because a few people got sick.” Rin explained, when she with Ruri walked to the sleeping room. There, they noticed Shun, who was sleeping on the ground, while other kids, who were sleeping too, were lying next to him. Ruri smiled warmly at that scene. Spotting a huge blanket near them, she walked to it, grabbed it and covered all of them with it. She was so proud of her brother. Especially hearing how nice, kind, friendly, always smiling and helpful he was from other kids.

“Shun changed quite a lot.” Ruri said when she with Rin were looking at Yuuto and Yuugo who was standing in front of a huge group of kids. They were telling them about the war, avoiding the disturbing part or completely changing them, and were showing them a few scenes. And as Ruri and Rin expected, after they were done, kids asked them about a duel. But when Yuuto and Yuugo agreed on it, there wasn’t any hatred in their voice. They were even dueling while smiling. And that was a huge step forward. Eventually, after their duel ended, Shun showed up holding two kids in his arms and giving a piggy back rid to the third kid. Even thought he was tired, he was smiling warmly, wanting to bring a little happiness to these kids.


End file.
